Remote Access Point (RAP) has an Ethernet as its primary uplink and a cellular uplink, e.g., a 3G/4G link, as a backup uplink in the event that the Ethernet uplink is unavailable. However, the bandwidth of a RAP's cellular (e.g., 3G/4G) uplink is much lower than the bandwidth of the RAP's Ethernet uplink.
A RAP will failover to the cellular (e.g., 3G/4G) uplink when a network controller is not reachable over the RAP's Ethernet uplink. When the RAP uplink switches to the cellular (e.g., 3G/4G) uplink, the uplink WLAN bandwidth is limited. Therefore, the WiFi traffic from end users will create a bottleneck and/or congestion over the RAP's cellular (e.g., 3G/4G) uplink. End user experience can become miserable depending on the type of the applications they are running. Low latency applications, such as, voice calls, may even drop due to the uplink congestion. Also, live streaming will experience jittering resulting in bad end user experience as well. Currently, there is no mechanism in place for RAP to intelligently adapt to such situations when the RAP's uplink is congested, e.g., after a failover from the Ethernet uplink to the 3G/4G uplink.